BW004: The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!
Episode Plot As Ash and Iris travel to Striaton City, they come across large city which Ash mistakes for Striaton City. Iris explains to Ash Striaton City is the next town. Ash feels down upon hearing this, But Iris then explains to Ash that that town has a "Pokémon Battle Club", which excites Ash, who goes and checks out the Battle club. When he arrives, he sees two unknown Pokémon, and Ash checks the Pokédex. The Pokédex says: 'Servine, '''the Grass Snake Pokémon. The evolved form of Snivy. It evades attacks by slithering through overgrown trees and grasses. It counterattacks with skillful use of whips. Ash checked the next Pokémon 'Dewott, 'the Training Pokémon. The evolved form of Oshawott. It's skill of handling the two scallops as two flowing long swords is learned through rigorous training. The trainer with the Servine told the Servine to use Leaf Blade then the trainer with the Dewott told it to use Water Gun, due to water gun Servine's Leaf Blade failed. "Okay that's enough!" Ash and Iris looked at the man so said that the man went on talking. The Servine trainer ran to Servine "Are you okay Servine?" the Servine replied with a happy "Servine!" The Man welcomed Ash and Iris, then he introduced himself "I'm the manager, Don George" Iris said "I'm Iris and this is Ash Ketchum" Ash told Don George why he wanted to fight. The Dewott trainer came up to Ash "Is Pikachu your Pokémon? Well why don't you battle me?" Ash told him "I was just looking for a opponent! Let's do it!" The Battle In the Battle Club .]] The battle between Ash and the Dewott trainer has begun. Iris thought to herself ''He was using a Dewott just now, but if he uses another water type, the Electric type Pikachu is at an advantage. Ash told Pikachu to do his best, but right when Pikachu jumped on the battle field Ash's Oshawott came out of its Poké Ball. Iris asked "What? Why did Oshawott come out?" Ash asked Oshawott "Why did you come out on your own?" Oshawott slapped the shell on its chest. Pikachu tried to tell Oshawott to go back in its Poké Ball, but Oshawott just pushes Pikachu. Oshawott jumps in front of Pikachu. The other trainer took a Poké Ball and threw it, a Dewott came out. Oshawott was its pre-evolved form and gasped. He went behind Pikachu. Ash put Oshawott back in it's Poké Ball. Then the battle really started! Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, the Dewott evaded the attack. "In that case, Iron Tail" Yelled Ash. The Iron Tail hit Dewott, then it fell down. Dewott got up. Ash told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Dewott evaded the attack making Pikachu hit a wall. The other trainer told his Dewott to use Razor Shell. While the battle is raging on, Team Rocket sneaks into the battle club warehouse hoping to steal some Pokémon and intel from it. However, a mysterious Pokémon jumps out at them and causes them to step back, therefore setting off the security alarm and causing them to retreat. The alarm interrupts the battle between Pikachu and Dewott. Catching the Thief Ash and the gang then check out what caused the alarm to go off and notices Team Rocket even though Don George has some confusion of who they were. What gives them more interest is the mysterious Pokémon that lashed out at Team Rocket, whom is thought of to be an Umbreon. This shocks Don George because the region of Unova had never seen a Pokémon native to Johto. They devise plans to capture this Pokémon. Ash decides to lure the Umbreon out with Pokémon food and gets Oshawott involved in the process. While Ash leaves Pikachu and Oshawott to do patrol, Oshawott nibbles at the food in which Pikachu tries to make it stop so the plan will not go to ruin. Oshawott then pushes Pikachu back and it causes Pikachu to be knocked unconscious by a wall. Oshawott then greedily goes at the Pokémon food, eating it nonstop. Meanwhile, Team Rocket hears about the Umbreon rumor and schemes to make another attempt to rob the battle club. They decide to distract Don George and his crew with Meowth disguised as an Umbreon. Meowth then comes to Don George only to be chased by him and his crew until Meowth intentionally blows his cover by wiping the paint off the coin on his head. Don George and the Crew are shocked at this and break down but when Meowth starts talking, Don George realizes that even though they did not see Umbreon, they still think of Meowth as a very rare pokemon because the Meowth species is native to Kanto and that it is even rarer to find a talking one. Don George and his crew then scheme to catch Meowth but Mewoth gets away from them in a nick of time. Ash finishes setting up the Pokémon food and notices the Umbreon in the process. However, it turns out the Umbreon that was roaming around the battle club was actually a starved Tepig. Ash then notices that there was rope tangled around Tepig's snout therefore preventing it from eating. Ash then rushes out to help the Tepig and tells Iris about the whole story. They manage to corner Tepig and get the rope off his snout. They then give the Tepig Pokémon food and nurses it back to health instantly. Meanwhile, Team Rocket makes their second attempt at their battle club burglary when they notice the unconscious Pikachu on the ground. They ignore the burglary and decide to steal the Pikachu, but they get caught by Oshawott. Ash brings the sleeping Tepig to Don George who tells Ash that it was left behind by an arrogant and selfish trainer after it lost to a Deerling in the Battle club. The trainer tied up the Tepig to a stake and left it there. Don George noticed the crying Tepig and tried to help it but it chewed itself loose and went after its old trainer, therefore causing the rope to accidentally tangle around Tepig's snout. When the story was over, Ash could not believe the horrible thing Tepig's old trainer did and Iris vows to teach that trainer a huge lesson he will never forget if she meets him. Tepig then wakes up and notices Team Rocket walking behind Ash. Team Rocket tries to get away on their glass dome mecha but they are stopped by Tepig and it frees Pikachu. Team Rocket then escapes. Ash gets Pikachu back and thanks Tepig for stopping Team Rocket. Iris then says that it is time for her to capture Tepig but because of Ash's care for Tepig, it prefers to be with Ash. Ash then captures the Tepig and heads out to Striaton City. Debuts Human *Don George Pokémon Characters *Servine *Dewott Gallery Trivia *This is the third episode where Ash adopts a -type starter pokemon from an abusive trainer. The other two are Charmander, and Chimchar in "Charmander - The Stray Pokémon" and "Glory Blaze!". **Tepig's original trainer will make his debut in BW079, but was unknown at the time of this episode. *The English dub confirmed the English names of Dewott and Servine. *This is the third consecutive Best Wishes episode in which Ash obtains a new Pokémon. *This is the first time Oshawott comes out of its Pokeball on its own. Although it did come out twice in the entire episode. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Battle Club *Who's That Pokemon?: Tepig (US) Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon